Venganza
by Cilenita79
Summary: mayores de 18
1. Chapter 1

**Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, no los utilizo para lucrar, bla bla bla yyyy texto solo para mayores de edad y que gustan de este tipo de lectura, muy directa y explicita…Si no es su estilo de texto que hace leyendo esto? Ja… un abrazo**

* * *

**Venganza**

La puerta se cerró, y solo atine a sentarme en el sillón. Todas las fuerzas me habían abandonado. Me quede absorta observando el periódico, mirando la fotografía de la feliz pareja. Comencé a llorar, no quería, pero no era algo que pudiera evitar.

Yo había jurado hace años que no lloraría por nada, ni por nadie, que este tipo de cosas no me pasarían a mi, y empoderandome de ese pensamiento, me levante, seque mis lágrimas y me dirigí al tocador… Mire mi reflejo. "No me van a vencer". Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzo a ver el libro que había dejado de lado, se encontraba abierto, mas no en la página que tenía marcada. Comencé a leer, hasta que me tope con aquella frase, la releí un par de veces, casi pude verlo como un acto profético… "la venganza es plato que se sirve frío"… Puede ser, pero yo pensaba servírmelo de un modo muy distinto.

Mi cabeza hervía, sinceramente mi idea era muy loca y mis posibilidades de éxito escasas, pero si lograba mi cometido, el daño sería permanente, y era justamente eso lo que quería, que mi amante y su flamante futura esposa sufrieran. Ella era más bien inocente, pero era el rival a vencer.

Lo que realmente me perturbaba era el daño colateral, y este sería mayúsculo, ya que en el mismo saco también estaba mi amigo, pero él estaba íntimamente ligado a mi objetivo…

Sabia que Terry estaba en America, según su última carta el estaría de visita donde su madre. Sin pensarlo más le envíe una misiva, tenía que lograr que viniera, antes que partiéramos de gira con la obra.

Para mi suerte su respuesta llego a los pocos días, vendría justo para la última función.

* * *

"Se que dije que no quería verte nunca más, que todo termino muy mal, pero…No voy a mentirte, estoy tragándome el maldito orgullo al hacer esto, pero la mente me traiciona, me la he pasado estos días recordándote, y por las noches me masturbo con tu nombre en la boca, pero no me basta… Creo que moriré de combustión interna, ja. No hagas caso, sabes a lo que me refiero. Necesito verte una última vez, te acuerdas de la fantasía que te hable? Bueno, quiero concretarla, pero contigo…Ya tengo todo listo, solo faltas tu…

Espero tu respuesta,

Pd: Si aceptas mi propuesta, te doy los demás detalles del encuentro.

K.K"

Iba camino a enviar la carta, estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando veo a dos mujeres, una trataba de consolar a la otra, no era algo que me importara, pero la frase de una de ellas me daba vueltas… "Todas las cosas pasan por algo"… Mire los sobres y pensaba… Todo el camino recorrido era para terminar en esto?... Esto era lo que tenía que pasar?

Flash Back

Deje Inglaterra y la compañía, para embarcarme en un nuevo proyecto. Sam el directo de la obra, viajo a Inglaterra con el solo propósito de ofrecerme un nuevo papel, y de llevarme con él.

Dos cantantes de Cabaret corrompidas por los hombres, el Jazz y el alcohol. Me tomo solo una noche leer el manuscrito, el personaje que interpretaría era fascinante, pero por sobre todo, era la primera vez que me hacían sentir importante, no era la reemplazante de nadie, era a mi quien buscaban! Y solo eso me basto para decidirme.

A los pocos días me estaba embarcando rombo a America.

Después de varios meses de largos y extenuantes ensayos, nuestra obra vio la luz en Diciembre de 1926, y la estrenamos en la misma ciudad que lleva su nombre…Chicago.

Al poco andar fuimos noticia, y los invitados obligados de todas las fiestas de la socialite y fue justamente en unas de estas fiestas donde lo encontré.

De lejos lo divise, alto, elegante, su traje no hacia más que ocultar un físico que se adivinaba exquisito. Lo mire fija y descaradamente, en algún momento se giro, y su mirada me encontró. La atracción fue inmediata y explosiva…

Ni siquiera recuerdo que fue de la gente que nos rodeaba, solo recuerdo que llego hasta mi, se presento, y que después de varias horas de conversación y de licor, alguien llego a importunarnos, diciendo que la fiesta había terminado. Me turbe al notar lo rápido que perdí la noción del tiempo y el espacio, él me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Te llevo a casa?

Y yo acepte

Su auto era amplio, pero para mi era pequeño y sofocante, él lo llenaba todo, con su calidez, su perfume, su cuerpo…Era pleno invierno y nunca creí haberme sentido tan caliente.

Llegamos a mi departamento, apago el motor, se giro sobre su asiento, tomo mi mano y dijo

-Fue un placer

Abrí la boca, como para decir algo, pero en vez de eso, le caí encima con la intención de comérmelo a besos. Pero falle, me domino de primera, con su boca caliente y demandante. Era el hombre más endemoniadamente sexy que se me hubiera cruzado, y él más dominante. Ni que decir, desde entonces nos volvimos amantes, él era mi señor y amo y yo su "pequeña" sumisa… Nunca me deje dominar por nada ni nadie, era una mujer de carácter, pero con él, no me importaba ser la dominada, mientras siguiera domándome de la forma en que lo hacia.

Después de nuestros maratónicos encuentros, siempre, siempre terminaba adolorida, pero saciada. Yo le permití que me tomara por completo, le entregue el cuerpo, solo que no me di cuenta cuando le entregue el alma…Y él? Ahora se que nunca entrego nada!.

* * *

Todo estaba listo, los sobornos pagados, sin interrupciones, una solitaria silla en el escenario, iluminada por un único foco. Yo estaba lista también, debajo de mi bata solo el liguero y las medias. Tacones altos de 15 cm como a mi fetichista amante le gustaba. Me encaminaba a la silla cuando escuche unos pasos… Llego el momento, y una incertidumbre me atravesaba, todo este espectáculo sin la invitada de honor, no valía nada. Solo espero que en el fondo hubiera aceptado la invitación que le hice llegar en mi carta.

-¿Pequeña, estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- ahí estaba esa voz que humedecía mis bragas.

-Si lo estoy- llego hasta mi y tomo mi cara con sus manos, no pude evitar abrir mi boca para tomar una bocanada, sentía el ambiente muy cálido. Él aprovecho el momento y metió su pulgar en mi boca, el cual comencé a succionar.

Con su mano libre abrió mi bata, dejándola caer, sus ojos azules, brillan oscuros, él era lava y yo quería quemarme…Concéntrate!

Me aparte

-Esto es lo que quiero, me lo debes-

-¿Y tu amiguito, llegara?- No pensaba darme tregua, se lanzo de nuevo sobre mi, comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras torturaba mi pezón izquierdo.

-Mmmmm…llegara, pero podemos empezar sin él- Ya no podía más, se apodero de mi boca en un asalto ardiente y violento, nuevamente dominándome, esta vez no sería menos, no me iba a subyugar, tenia la misma maldita necesidad, le arranque la ropa lo conduje a la silla… Era una tortura verlo, este hombre era hermoso, un dios de Asgard.

Lo senté y acto seguido lo monte, él soltó un fuerte jadeo ante la fricción de nuestros sexos, tiro de mi labio inferior, tomo mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo.

-Te lo voy a meter tan lento, tan fuerte, hare que te corras las veces que yo quiera- ahí estaba mi amo otra vez, pero si le hacia caso todo se iría a la mierda.

Me pare rápidamente, esta vez me senté en sus piernas, pero dándole la espalda, sabia que con esto lo mataría, le gustaba mi "coñito" como solía llamarlo, ah! Pero mi "culito" era su sitio favorito. Apoye mi espalda en su pecho y comencé a mover mis caderas en círculos…Lo torturaba, tal y como me torturaba a mi…Estaba tan concentrada que no sentí los otros pasos que se nos aproximaban.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?-

Albert me sujeto las caderas, soltando el aliento. Perfecto! Esto se iría a la mierda. Me tranquilice y mire al recién llegado

-¿Tu que crees que es?- Tome la mano que Albert tenia en mi seno y repetí el ejercicio, comencé a succionar su dedo mientras reanudaba los movimientos de mis caderas

Albert me tiro del pelo y acerco mi oreja a su boca.

-Maldita sea, ¿Por qué él?- no le respondí, parecía furioso conmigo, pero no detenía mi arremetida.

-Detente!- Terry se veía molesto, pero tampoco se movía para detenernos, tenia las manos cerradas en un puño, este era el momento de atacar…

-Acaso te volviste un monje Grandchester? Tantos años al lado de la lisiada, te dejaron como un eunuco…ahhh... no... quieres... jugar?- El dedo de Albert en mi intimidad casi me hace perder la concentración.

Albert no se aguantó ni un minuto mas, me elevo un poco y con poca sutileza me embistió por detrás, me estaba castigando, me estaba dominando, era doloroso pero jodidamente placentero, me tire hacia atrás apoyándome en su espalda, pero nada de esto le bastaba, introdujo un dedo, luego dos, me embestía con ellos con fuerza…Mierda estaba por correrme.

Sentí un golpe seco, me enderece al momento. Terry estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a nosotros. Albert tomando nuevamente la iniciativa, tomo mis muslos, separándolos cada vez más. Los ojos de Terry se transformaron, eran lascivos y anhelantes, en algún momento de cordura, intento apartar la mirada.

-Mírame…-dije casi sin aliento, Albert no se detenía ante nada. Sus embestidas eran fuertes, no vacilaban.

-¡Tócala!- No podía creerlo, Albert le dio una fuerte orden, yo solo me limite a gemir, no quería romper el momento

-Tócame…-Suplique con los ojos apenas abiertos, esto era demasiado

-¡Albert Para!- grito Terry

Albert abrió más mis piernas

-Saboréala- la voz de Albert era casi burlona

Yo no podía más, baje mi mano a mi centro y comencé a tocarme, en un acto, Terry aparto mi mano de mi sexo, y reemplazo mis dedos con los suyos, aquello fue el infierno y se sentía tan, pero tan bueno.

-Te gusta? Te gusta sentirme dentro, te gusta sentirte llena?- Albert no me daba tregua, estoy a punto de perderme en las sensaciones, cuando siento la boca de Terry torturando con su dientes y lengua, una de mis pezones, Dios ya sentía las contracciones.

-Estas por correrte- murmuro Terry- ya quiero verte- ya me estaba perdiendo, ya estaba volando…-Mírame- su orden fue ineludible.

Se apartó de mi solo por un momento, para poder liberar su erección de la prisión de sus pantalones, al momento volvió al ataque, pero ahora se masturbaba con fuerza. La imagen fue demasiado, ya no podía contenerlo, grite fuerte, sacando el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones. Sentía que Albert se engrosaba en mi trasero.

-Demonios….Karen! Siiiiiii- Albert se acababa.

Terry se levanto, seguía tirando de su miembro con fuerza.

-Abre la boca- me ordeno, Albert tiro de mi pelo, como dando la orden, y yo como buena niña obedecí.

Terry se convulsionaba, mientras en mi boca se derramaba.

Estábamos tan absortos que apenas y escuchábamos los llantos que de alguna parte se generaban…

De repente un grito, un grito de dolor, como el que dio mi alma, cuando supe que Albert se casaba… Pero y tu pecosa, por quien llorabas?

Por lo visto mi invitada de honor, alcanzo a ver el show…

* * *

**Esto es un mini que escribí como parte de las actividades que como Cosa Nostra realizamos en el FR…**

**Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a mi compi Tamy White, que gracias a sus templados escritos, me abrió el apetito y me dio por seguirle los pasos XD.**

**A mi jefa, la Capi del Tutti capi Odet, que con su invitación puso en marcha a full esta cabecita perturbada ja.**

**A mis Ale que la adoro y mis Nueras de Eleonor que las amo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Me detuve. Ya no podía correr mas, las piernas a duras penas me sostenían y ya no me quedaba aire en los pulmones. Mire hacia atrás, nada. Comencé a avanzar lento mientras me recuperaba. El cielo parecía que se caía a pedazos.

Es curioso, la primera vez que me aleje de él, sentía que me entumecía, que quedaba vacía, muerta; y una ventisca me acompaño esa noche. Y ahora que mi alma y cabeza esta en completo caos, caía una tormenta.

Seguí caminando, perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio, la vista nublada por la lluvia y el llanto.

Cansada, me apoye en una pared, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, las imágenes se agolparon en mi cabeza. Sudor, cuerpos, rostros…

Cuando llegue al teatro, me sentía nerviosa, culpable; pensando que me encontraría con algo muy distinto. Necesitaba verlo una última vez antes de entregarme a Albert. Era un acto masoquista, pensaba despedirme de forma definitiva, y quizás llevarme algo conmigo, algún recuerdo significativo que mantener en el tiempo.

El teatro estaba a oscuras, me encamine por donde me indicaron, me encontraba en uno de los balcones, el escenario iluminado con una única luz, y una silla.

"¿De que va todo esto?"

Me limite a tomar asiento. En eso ella apareció, cubierta por una fina bata de seda, se acercaba a la silla y de pronto de gira, yo comencé a acercarme al borde del asiento para poder ver mejor. Una figura sale de las sombras, era…era…

"¡Albert!"

Intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego, su bata en el suelo; él estaba sobre ella, en su boca, en su cuello, desvistiéndose mutuamente. Todo aquello se me antojaba como un extraño sueño del que no podía despertar, jadeaba, el aire me faltaba, no lograba descifrar como me sentía cuando de pronto, lo veo sentado, desnudo sobre la silla y ella sobre él.

Calor, y un odio comenzaron a crecer de forma violenta en mí, estaba por pararme e ir a encararles… Pero él apareció, gritando molesto.

"Amor…"

Me encontraba de pie observando todo, cuando él cayo al suelo, y mi alma lo hizo con él. Un nuevo grito de su boca "¡Albert para!" y después…Su cara, era otra, transfigurada. Sus manos…

"No…no…no"

No sé que fue peor, si verlo así, o saber que no era por mi. Nuevamente sentía calor, y dolor, no era capaz de apartar la vista de su rostro, de sus manos, de su boca, jadeaba con fuerza, sus ojos fieros y yo…¿moría por ser ella?!

Ella gritaba, Albert gritaba y en eso él se levanta y…

-No…no…no…Noooooooooooooooooo

Caí al suelo, no podía parar el grito y el llanto, me sentía quebrada.

Los tres miraron hacia la oscuridad, en dirección hacia mí. En los ojos de ella vi la alegría y en la de ellos la alarma. Me levante como pude y eche a correr, a correr y correr…

"Dios ayúdame"

La lluvia seso, pero la oscuridad era total, como la que llevaba por dentro; odio, rabia, dolor; pero todos estos sentimientos venían acompañados por uno nuevo, necesidad de venganza…

"¿Y ahora?"

Mire donde me encontraba apoyada, ahora las nubes daban paso a la luz, la luna aparecía y desaparecía. Seguí avanzando.

"Este lugar…"

Lo reconocí inmediatamente, una loca idea relampagueó en mi cabeza, y dado como me sentía, decidí ir por ella…

* * *

**Lo cierto es que no tenia intención de continuar esta historia, pero la inspiración opera de forma muy misterios****a y nuevamente gracias a las actividades de mi Cosa Nostra querida termine por darle una continuación que no se si será del agrado de todas, pero al menos se que será toda una sorpresa…**

**Dedicado a May, un honor ser tu amiga.-**


	3. Chapter 3

Cuatro de la tarde, mi informante se acaba de marchar, me gire en mi sillón mirando hacia el enorme ventanal, mire al cielo analizando mis posibilidades, estaba totalmente cagado…Jamás me creería…

Volví la vista a la calle, desde las alturas me sentía una especie de dios… "Dios"…un niño caprichos que jugaba a los dados con sus creaciones.

Solo era cosa de evocar a la mujer que consume mi mente día y noche, para comprobarlo. Irónicamente, siendo ella una devota creyente ha sufrido lo indecible: Abandonada a corta edad, entregada en adopción a una familia…mi familia, para terminar siendo parte del servicio y sin mencionar el dolor que tuvo que sufrir de mi mano y de los míos.

En comparación conmigo. Un hijo de puta por acción y convicción, que ha hecho uso de todos los recursos que he tenido a mano. Robe, mate, tome, compre. Hice siempre lo que quise…y no solo sigo impune sino que además recompensado, me volví un hombre de prestigio, considerado el empresario más joven y sagaz de la industria hotelera…Lo tenía todo…

"Salvo una cosa" me recordé…

Volví la vista a las fotos que me dejo mi informante, en ellas mi "respetado" "Tío" con una actriz, en posiciones que escandalizarían a nuestra "puritana familia"…Debía admitirlo, sentía envidia de este hijo de perra, la sola vista de esa voluptuosa mujer, gozando de todo lo que mi "Tío" le prodigaba me ponía absolutamente duro…Solo que en mi cabeza yo estaba en su lugar, pero con otra mujer…justamente con la que sería su mujer.

Quien diría que entre este hijo de perra y yo habría algo más en común. Él era un ente dominante al igual que yo, era cosa de ver las fotografías, como era que domaba a esa potranca, ja. Lo que me llevo a pensar "se mostrara tal cual a su futura mujer?…

La pregunta de por si era absurda, este maricón era un excelente actor…Lo que me llevaba a mi segundo problema. El duquecito esta libre de la lisiada. Si las cosas entre ella y mi tio salían como yo esperaba, esta nueva información podía arruinar mis planes si llegaba a ella, puesto le dejaba el camino libre para reencontrase con ese imbécil. Y yo la quería libre, pero para mi…

Ya me dolía la cabeza de tanto barajar las posibles opciones, y no encontraba la puta salida, si la liberaba de Albert, correría a los brazos del actor de cuarta. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarla con ese maricón. Si ha de terminar con un hijo de puta, que sea con el mejor de los dos.

Extrañamente el reloj de la sala comenzó a sonar, me giré para mirar el reloj, marcaba las seis con seis…

Una voz me distrae.

-No tengas miedo.

"Pero…Que mierda?" Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Un hombre salía desde las sombras de la habitación.

-No tengas miedo estimado. Es falso lo que te han contado los sacerdotes acerca de mi- su voz era fria y oscura como su sonrisa.

" Esto tiene que ser una mala broma" decidí seguirle el juego a ver que quería este imbécil de mi y hasta donde llegaría con esto…

Le mire directo a los ojos.

-Conozco tus trucos, por lo demás, no hay nada que puedas ofrecerme, que no pueda tomar por mis propios medios. Vete y búscate a otro.-

En eso reaccione…Una especie de alarma en mi cerebro "y a este, quien dejo pasar? …

-Puedo darte el cielo que sueñas.-

Con un gesto de su mano, me llevo a una habitación…En ella, un hombre tomaba de forma bestial a una mujer, con lo mareado y asustado que me encontraba tarde en reconocer aquel lugar. ¡Esta era mi habitación! Me acerque hacia la cama. Ahí pude verme embistiendo fuertemente a una mujer, la cama crujía y se movía al punto que parecía que esta se caería, los jadeos de ambos eran fuertes y los ojos de mi "yo" en acción, estaban fijos en los de la mujer, ¡Dios! sus gemidos me sonaron a gloria.

Seguí la línea de mi propia mirada para ver a la afortunada… ¡Era ella! El aire dejo de golpe mis pulmones. La ropa de cama cedió dejándonos al descubierto, ella clavaba su uñas en mi trasero, mientras su rostro se contraía, comenzando a gritar mi nombre, casi al momento "yo" me derrumbaba sobre ellas mientras me acababa. La imagen me dejo frío…No daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Volví a mirar al hombre junto a mi.

-Que quieres lograr con esto?- apunto hacia la ilusión.- Tu bien sabes que yo estoy listo para irme al puto infierno. Esto es absu…

-Absurdo?...- Su risa era macabra.- Hasta el mas grande de los bastardos tiene derecho a la redención…Veras mis arcas están bajas y yo prefiero jugar sobre seguro mi estimado amigo- no se como, pero otra vez estaba en mi escritorio, sentado y él frente a mi.- Como sabrás, para Él – dijo mirando al cielo.- ustedes son su debilidad, el cabrón les perdona hasta las atrocidades mas grandes con tal solo pedírselo. Y la verdad sería una lastima verte lloriqueando y pidiendo perdón…

Estaba mudo.

-Vamos!...-dijo acercándose a mi.- Tú bien sabes que no podrás tenerla nunca- señalo la visión.- al menos, no de otra forma.- su voz era baja, y muy persuasiva…

"Mierda" No podía apartar mi mirada de la visión, de ella, absolutamente rendida, y era gracias a mis caricias.

-De acuerdo- le dije muy serio.

Entonces un trueno…que resonó en mis oídos como una sonrisa. Desperté agitado, sudando helado…estaba en mi sillón, la habitación a oscuras. Encendí una luz y mire nuevamente el reloj…

Las diez y un cuarto. "Lo mejor será se que me vaya" " Pero que mierda de sueño…

Más no me imaginaba la sorpresa que me llevaría esa misma noche…


	4. Chapter 4

El viento sopla fuerte esta noche, la tormenta cedió y ahora las nubes cubrían parcialmente la luna, dejando de vez en cuando la habitación en completa oscuridad.

Necesito dormir, pero al parecer esta noche será imposible. Las imágenes de su cuerpo me dan caza una y otra vez. Me revolcaba en la cama, cuando un fuerte ruido me pone en alerta. Me giro lentamente, una corriente helada recorría mi espina dorsal. El miedo me calaba los huesos, todo gracias a ese puto sueño.

El ventanal esta abierto. "¿Como mierda?". Nunca había sentido miedo, al menos no como ahora, me encontraba absolutamente perturbado, inquieto. A pesar de la oscuridad, logre percibir que algo se movía en las sombras. De pronto un gemido, como un llanto contenido.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- Dije fuertemente.

El llanto se volvió más fuerte. Más cercano. La luna esta cubierta y yo no lograba ver una mierda. Algo me impedía moverme. Nuevamente el miedo.

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!- esta vez grite molesto

Luz…y una figura llorando a pocos metros de mi. Le mire atónito, sin moverme. Para cuando reaccione fue un poco tarde, salte de la cama para darle alcance, pero ella se corrió rápido.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- me grito

-Pero…

-Todos mienten…-sollozaba.- Tú… él…- Pude ver que esta empapada, tiritaba, de frío quizás, o talvez de pena o de rabia. Se paseaba por la habitación cual gato enjaulado- ¿Cómo pueden dañar de esta forma a alguien que dicen que aman?...- "¿Será? Pero, ¿como supo?" sondeé el terreno.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo nunca…- mejor me callaba, eso era una mentira, lo mejor era tratar de confirmar mi sospecha.

-Estoy harta de las mentiras…-dijo en un susurro quebrado.-De que basureen conmigo…- cerro los ojos con fuerza, mientras agarraba con ambas manos su cabeza, tirando de sus cabellos, como queriendo arrancar una imagen, cayó fuerte al suelo azotando sus rodillas.

Esto era demasiado, no pude contenerme, solo acorte distancias y la abrace fuertemente. Su llanto era desgarrador. Trataba de darle consuelo mientras mil preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza. "Esto no puede ser solamente por mi "Tío" o si?" . Aquí había ocurrido algo más…¿Pero que?

-Tu…me amas?- su pregunta me saco de mis pensamientos. Intente mirarla pero ella no se despegaba de mi pecho.

-Tú sabes la respuesta-

Subió su cabeza lentamente, aquel movimiento me parecía eterno.

-Demuéstramelo…- comenzó a acercar su rostro.

Me pillo desprevenido. "¿Qué mierda era todo esto?" No es que no estuviera feliz, pero claramente Candy se estaba desquitando de alguien conmigo. "¿Cuál es el puto problema? ¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¡Aprovéchate!".

"_Lo hace por despecho_"

¡¿Qué? Ahora tenia conciencia?! Ja, donde mierda se había metido todos estos años.

No pensé más en la estúpida voz y tome el mando de la situación. Tome su rostro con ambas manos, la acerque lo suficiente a mi boca, delinee con mi lengua sus labios. Ella soltó un jadeo, el que aproveche para invadir su boca. ¡Cristo! Esto era el puto cielo. Masajee con mi lengua la suya, la obligue a abrir más su boca. El beso se volvía cada vez más fiero y demandante. A Candy comenzó a faltarle el aire…A regañadientes me separe de ella.

-Respira- dije apoyando mi frente en la suya.- Debes aprender a respirar.- Nadie la había besado así, eso fue fácil de adivinar. En sus ojos la sorpresa y una duda. Una pugna había en su cabeza y yo seguía corto de información.

Como si hubiera tomado una resolución, enderezo su postura, y mirándome fijamente dijo

-Tómame-

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!" Me pare rápidamente del suelo, soltándola. La mire incrédulo.

-Es que no quieres…- me miraba molesta.

-No es eso- dije secamente. Ahora era yo el que comenzaba a pasearme por la habitación.- ¿Cómo explicarte esto?- me removía incomodo.

-Con la verdad.- me seguía con la mirada

-Soy rudo con las mujeres…Y yo nunca he estado con una virgen- pasaba las manos por mi cabeza. Mierda! La mire directo a los ojos.- Te deseo- abrió sus ojos como platos.- siempre lo he hecho, solo imaginarte en mi cama, enterrándome en tu cuerpo…-bajo los ojos, no pudo sostenerme la mirada. Aquello me molesto.- Tu me pediste la verdad. ¿Si tanto te molesta? Me puedes decir que mierda haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta tu futuro marido?...

Se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Eso se acabo!- ahora me miraba, y en sus ojos había odio.- Tu dices que me amas, pues demuéstralo- demando.

Confirmado. Mi "tío" la había cagado. Pero, ¿como supo?. No lo se. No importaba, yo tomaría esta ventaja. Me acerque con decisión y la tome fuerte por los brazos.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres?- asintió en silencio sosteniendo la mirada. Ahora solo podía ver determinación en sus ojos esmeraldas.- No soy un caballero, al menos no uno bueno- agarre su rostro con la mano.- No te hare daño, al menos, no apropósito.- sonreí.- recuerda, respira.- Acto seguido la bese.

El beso fue voraz, rápido, avallasador. La desesperación hacia presa de mi, fueron tantos años fantaseando con un momento como este, que el deseo hacía mella en mi autocontrol. Rápidamente comencé a despojarla de sus ropas húmedas. Ella solo se dejaba hacer, completamente aturdida, respiraba con mucha dificultad, avance con ella hasta la cama, mientras me ocupaba de mi pijama.

La tendí sobre la cama y me pose sobre ella tomando sus labios nuevamente. Su piel estaba fría y temblaba levemente. Mi auto control se había ido a la mierda, y con manos habidas comencé a tocarla entera, mientras mi boca, mordía, chupaba y lamia. Gemía fuerte, sus pulmones bramaban por aire. Solo me alejaba lo suficiente para dejarle respirar de cuando en vez. No quería que se pusiera a pensar. Dirigí mi boca nuevamente hacia uno de sus pezones, mientras mi mano bajaba por su vientre hasta colarse entre sus pliegues. ¡Mierda!. Ella estaba absolutamente mojada. Un gruñido se escapo de mi garganta. Seguro que toda la sangre de mi organismo se encontraba en un solo punto acumulada.

Le introduje un dedo…Aquello era el puto infierno! Era estrecha, calida y resbaladiza. Podía adivinar como me correría…."Quiero metérselo, quiero metérselo, quiero metérselo"…succionaba y mordía con fuerza el pezón. Comencé a bombear en su interior, primero un dedo y luego dos. Se agarro fuertemente de mi espalda, me alce para mirarla. Estaba perdida, a punto del orgasmo, la cabeza hacia atrás, la vista perdida, ya comenzaba a suplicar, elevo su pecho, y yo no la haría esperar. Con el pulgar comencé a aplicar presión a su clítoris mientras seguía penetrándola con mis dedos. Podía sentir las contracciones en torno a ellos, un grito enérgico se desprendía de su garganta.

Me incorpore, esta vez cubriéndola. Le tome la cara.- Esto será difícil, estoy muy caliente, y no pretendo desprenderme de ti, hasta correrme las veces que quiera.- separe sus piernas aspirando fuerte. Deje que mi miembro se resbalara por sus pliegues golpeando su clítoris. Ella emitió un pequeño gemido.

-Cuando entre en tu cuerpo, quiero que me entierres tus uñas con todas las fuerzas- volví a ejecutar ese paseo torturador. Y ella respondió moviendo las caderas, como queriendo salir a mi encuentro. Pobre criatura, si tan solo supiera. La mire directo a los ojos, mientras me hacia de sus caderas y la embestía con brutal fuerza.

Un grito, fuerte, desgarrador y unas lágrimas en sus bellos ojos. Y sus uñas enterradas en mi espalda. ¡Carajo! Estaba muy apretada, si no me controlaba, un par de embestida y me iría cortado. Me retire un poco soltando un jadeo. Esto no ha de acabar así. Tomaría todo lo que su cuerpo me pueda dar.

-Shhhh, tranquila, mírame- no lo hacia.- comencé a besar su cuello, su lóbulo.- si no tratas de relajarte seguirá doliendo- me miro un segundo y yo lo aproveche para atacar su boca, al tiempo que volvía a entrar fuertemente en ella.

Me perdi por completo.

-Estas tan húmeda- no podía para de embestirla. ¡Mierda! Comencé a besarla nuevamente, para calmarla aunque fuera un poco. Era difícil concentrarme, su coño era muy prieto y resbaladizo, decidí cambiar el ritmo, haciendo acopio de mis ultimas fuerzas, hice mis envites, más largos, mas profundos y lentos, al poco andar notaba como sus caderas salían nuevamente al encuentro. Sus ojos me miraban, grandes y muy expresivos, su boca abierta, gemía y jadeaba. Aquella visión me mato, otra vez me perdí, mis arremetidas iban en aumento, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. El aire comenzaba a fallarnos seriamente a ambos.- Tu serás mi muerte…Satanás me recibirá en las puertas del puto infierno, pero no sin antes acabar contigo- Su espalda se aqueo, las contracciones en su interior eran fuertes.- ¡NO!- comencé a acelerar como un poseso.- Aguanta un poco.

-Ahhh…por favor, por favor…Ya no puedo…-movia su cabeza de forma frenetica.

Me ardían las bolas y sentía esa corriente eléctrica en la parte baja de mi espalda.

-¡Dámelo, Ahora!- Grito, jadeo mientras me succionaba fuertemente.-¡Jodido Cristo! ¡Candy!- Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me derramaba en ella…

* * *

**No se si esto se lo esperaban… **


End file.
